bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Heroes Fei and Fang/@comment-26361493-20170208172139
This is the first AoE + AoE Units ever! Unlike Diastima and Yuugo from the new series of batch, this one don't restricted by anything like for SBB only! This apply for BB too! It was a the first ever. For BB roles, Fei and Fang was actually to be more useful than Yuugo and Diastima in some certain situation. Fei and Fang can do a Spark damage like Yuugo in BB/SBB with more roles of covered in BB, and for Diastima utility with Fei and Fang it can't be compared due to a certain differences in buffs utility, but since Fei and Fang can do AoE + AoE for the first time ever, I say this is more useful than Yuugo BB and Diastima BB. For SBB roles, Fei and Fang can do what they both do in certain situation, but let's see that both of them restricted by certain elements... So the conclusion is once again won by Fei and Fang. Although the roles of Fei and Fang wasn't that good in SBB since most of the buffs that they have in SBB are basically self applied buffs and instant effect buffs like BB Boost instantly, so yeah it wasn't that good even though it has more efficieny roles for certain situation, it wasn't good for sharing buffs appliances. For UBB, I think this is rather mediocre UBB but has some great appliances for BB Efficiency roles and such. Negates Critical and Element can be get from BB of Gabriela with 2 turns, while for SBB you can easily get it from many Units, example of the famous units that have it would be Holia and Ark. Normally BC/HC Boost was stopped on 50% from JP BF perpective, but this is already broke a long time ago by Zeruiah in December by making it to 100% Boost BC/HC which is the same power Fei and Fang does have, but here's the catch... Fei and Fang can boost BC Efficacy by 100% which is the first time ever for a Units to have such an enourmous Boost BC Efficacy in UBB, most of them are just stopped at 50% too from JP BF. A good news is you can actually combine LS BC Efficacy and BB/SBB BC Efficacy from any units that has the same appliances like them, which makes it 200% Max Boost unlike the previous Max Boost for BC Efficacy. So yeah this is a good units for those who liked a BB Managments Units. And the great news is, Tilith BB/SBB can be more reduced if got Fei and Fang UBB with the other units that has the same appliances like them which makes it good in overall. For ES, it was basically makes them good for themselves to be more sturdy and powerful. I found it hard to believe that they've got what Ilm have and Ark have in LS + ES, you can basically makes everyone more sturdy with Fei and Fang hangs around your squad. So yeah it was a good ES for themselves. For LS, it was very good and OK LS. Unlike the previous LS in 6* this is far more useful but still not matched up to current meta, basically good for anything but didn't recommended for hard content due to the massive requirments of 20% Mitigation chances for 2 turns.